


Fifth Time's The Charm

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Упорством можно добиться всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifth Time's The Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173545) by Erya. 



> Пятый раз – волшебный. :P  
> Пейринг: Доктор/Мастер (На ваш выбор в общем то. Автор же имел в виду Первого, Второго, Третьего, Пятого и Десятого Докторов)

В первый раз, когда Мастер сделал что-то действительно очень плохое, Доктор был так потрясен, что не в силах был даже _смотреть_ на Мастера почти целое столетие. _(И сбежал)_

Во второй раз, когда Мастер сделал что-то действительно ужасно плохое, Доктор решил просто игнорировать его в надежде, что тот поймет бессмысленность своих действий и уймется, или, по крайней мере, отстанет от него. _(И почти убедил себя, что это возможно.)_

В третий раз, когда Мастер сделал что-то действительно абсолютно плохое, Доктор решил с ним сразиться. _(И победил.)_

В четвертый раз, когда Мастер сделал что-то действительно невыносимо плохое, Доктор закричал. _(И дал ему умереть.)_

В пятый раз, когда Мастер сделал что-то действительно неописуемо плохое, Доктор самозабвенно и _страстно_ поцеловал его в губы. _(И решил никогда больше не расставаться с ним.)_

 _”А еще говорят, что преступления не окупаются”_ , – думал в этот момент Мастер.


End file.
